Network security devices may be key components in a network. One objective of network security devices is to detect, identify, analyze, cease, and/or mitigate threats, attacks, malicious traffic, etc. One approach utilized by network security devices for performing theses and/or other functions includes defining a series of characteristics that, when matched by network traffic, may allow network security devices to provide an appropriate security response.